Условия использования
250px|справа Условия использования (англ. Terms of Use) — соглашение между и всеми, кто пользуется предоставляемыми его услугами. Нарушение этих правил пресекается глобальной блокировкой или безвозвратным отключением аккаунта. Общая информация Оригинал на английском языке можно найти здесь. Соглашение переведено и на другие языки, но, тем не менее, оригинал является главным. В Соглашении указаны права пользователей Викия, их обязанности и запреты. Если какой-то из пунктов Соглашения будет нарушен, к пользователю применяются меры наказания. Текст английского Соглашения TERMS OF USE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THESE TERMS OF USE CAREFULLY BEFORE USING THIS WEBSITE. Date of Last Revision: May 22, 2018 Who we are and how to contact us These terms of use apply to our sites at fandom.com, wikia.com and wikia.org (including all subdomains) and our mobile apps under the FANDOM or Wikia brands (collectively, the «Service» or «Site»), operated by Wikia, Inc. (the «Company»). We are a company registered in the State of Delaware, U.S.A. (corporate number C2935209), whose registered office is at 360 3rd Street, Suite 750, San Francisco, CA 94107. These Terms of Use tell you the rules for using our Site. To contact us, please email support@fandom.com. By using our website you accept these Terms of Use By accessing or using the Service, you signify that you have read, understand and agree to be bound by these Terms of Use («Terms of Use» or «Agreement»), whether or not you are a registered user of FANDOM. If you do not agree to these Terms of Use, then you must not use our Site. We recommend that you print a copy of these terms for future reference. Other terms may apply to you These Terms of Use refer to the following additional terms, which also apply to your use of the Site: * Our Privacy Policy; * Our Licensing Terms; and * Our Community Creation Policy. We may make changes to our Service We may update and change our Service from time to time to reflect changes to our products, our users' needs and our business priorities. We will try to give you reasonable notice of any major changes. We may make changes to this Agreement We reserve the right, at our sole discretion, to change, modify, add, or delete portions of this Agreement at any time and without further notice. Please check this page regularly to determine if there have been changes to these Terms of Use and to review such changes. PLEASE READ THESE TERMS OF USE CAREFULLY AS THEY CONTAIN IMPORTANT INFORMATION REGARDING YOUR LEGAL RIGHTS, REMEDIES AND OBLIGATIONS, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO LIMITATIONS AND EXCLUSIONS, AND A DISPUTE RESOLUTION CLAUSE THAT GOVERNS HOW DISPUTES WILL BE RESOLVED. When these Terms of Use apply These Terms of Use apply to registered users and non-registered users alike. In order to use the Service, you must accept these Terms of Use. You may do so by (a) registering with the Service and/or Company or (b) using the Service. You confirm that you are of legal age to form a binding contract with the Company, or an emancipated minor, or have parental or legal guardian consent and are fully able and competent to enter into, and comply with, these Terms of Use. In any case, you confirm that you are 16 or older (applicable to users located in the European Economic Area («EEA») excluding the U.K.) or 13 or older (applicable to users located in the rest of the world including the U.K.), and acknowledge that the Service is not intended for children under such ages, as applicable. You may not use the Service and may not accept the Terms of Use if you by law are barred from using the Service or accepting the Terms of Use. Membership In order to use certain portions of the Service (described in more detail in our Privacy Policy), you will need to first register on the Service. You must not register for membership in the Service where you are prohibited by law. In addition, the Service is intended solely for users who are: * In the EEA (excluding the UK), 16 or older; or * In the rest of the world (including the UK), 13 or older. Any registration by anyone under those ages in the applicable jurisdictions is unauthorized, unlicensed and in violation of this Agreement. By registering for the Service, you represent and warrant that you meet the age requirement set forth above and that you agree to and will abide by all of the terms and conditions of this Agreement. You must keep your account details safe If you choose to register, and you are provided with or create a user identification code, password or other piece of information as part of our security procedures, you must treat such information as confidential. You must not disclose it to any third party, and you agree to maintain the security of your password and identification and to be fully responsible for all use of your account and for any actions that take place using your account. The Company may terminate your account, delete your profile and any content or information that you have posted on the Service and/or prohibit you from using or accessing the Service for any reason, or no reason, at any time in its sole discretion, with or without notice. Trademarks The word WIKIA is a registered trademark of the Company in the U.S. and/or in other countries. The Company’s trademarks may not be used, including as part of trademarks and/or as part of domain names, in connection with any product or service in any manner that is likely to cause confusion and may not be copied, imitated, or used, in whole or in part, without the prior written permission of the Company. Submitting Content to the Site and Copyrights There are different rules for Content that is submitted to FANDOM communities, for Company Original Content, and for contributions to our discussions and chat forums, each of which are described below. In all cases, you are solely responsible for all content, including but not limited to photos, profiles information, messages, comments, and other content («Content») that you upload, publish or display (hereinafter, «submit») on or through the Site, or transmit to or share with other users. You may not submit Content to the Site that you did not create or that you do not have the right to submit. You may not submit Content that is not compatible with the license used by the applicable part of the Site to which you are submitting Content. You understand and agree that others may, but are not obligated to, edit, delete or remove (without notice) any Content from the Site, for any reason or no reason. You also represent and warrant that you own or have the necessary licenses, rights, releases, consents, and permissions to permit the Company to copy, store, publish, display, and distribute your Content via the Site, in accordance with the license rules that are applicable to such Content (for example, text submissions by you to FANDOM communities are subject to the licensing terms set forth at Licensing). The Site is not and shall not function as an archive. We have no liability to you or any other person for loss, damage, or destruction to your Content. You are solely responsible at your sole cost and expense for creating backup copies and replacing any Content you post or store on the Site or provide to us. Content that is Submitted to FANDOM Communities The license rules for text that is submitted to particular FANDOM communities are set forth at http://www.wikia.com/licensing. You agree that you will not use the communities in any manner that is contrary to the Community Creation Policy, currently found at Community Creation Policy, which may be updated from time to time. You also agree not to utilize the communities in any manner that is contrary to the FANDOM Community Guidelines, which may be updated from time to time. Company Original Content Articles and Content that appear on fandom.com or FANDOM subdomains such as fandom.wikia.com (collectively, the «Original Content Site») that are created by the Company or one of its contributors or licensors are the exclusive property of the Company and its licensors («Company Original Content») and is protected by copyright and intellectual property laws and treaties, and all rights are reserved. Such Company Original Content includes visual content such as videos, photographs, music, graphics, and logos. Such Content may be accessible via a player embedded on the Site, which links to and plays content hosted on other sites or services («Media Player»). Except as explicitly provided herein, nothing in this Agreement shall be deemed to create a license to the Company Original Content, and you agree not to sell, license, rent, modify, distribute, copy, reproduce, transmit, publicly display, publicly perform, publish, adapt, edit or create derivative works from the Company Original Content. Subject to the terms and conditions of this Agreement, Company provides you with a license to use the Company Original Content for your personal, noncommercial use only. Company may terminate this license at any time for any reason or no reason. Use of Company Original Content for any purpose not expressly permitted by this Agreement is strictly prohibited. We may provide opportunities to third parties (including community members) to submit an application to provide original content, which Company may approve or deny in its sole discretion. If such original content is accepted by Company, it will appear on the Original Content Site and shall be subject to the rules for Company Original Content that are set forth above and that a contributor may agree to as part of the application process. The Company may also provide links to articles on third party websites from the Original Content Site, As set forth below under Disclaimers and Limitation of Liability, because Company has no control over such third party websites, the Company is not responsible for the availability of such websites and is not responsible for any content on such websites. Content Submitted to Discussions Forums By submitting Content (including comments) to our discussion or chat forums, you grant us a royalty-free, perpetual, irrevocable, non-exclusive, unrestricted, worldwide license to reproduce, prepare derivative works, distribute copies, perform, or publicly display such Content (including comments) in any medium and for any purpose, including commercial purposes, and to authorize others to do so. You agree that you have the right to submit any Content (including comments) you post, and that such Content (including comments) does not violate the copyright, trademark, trade secret or any other personal or proprietary right of any other party. User Conduct You agree not to use the Service to: * Abuse, harass, threaten or intimidate other FANDOM users; * Post or transmit any content that is obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party, or content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourages criminal conduct; * Attempt to impersonate another user or person; * Post any illegal or unauthorized content or use for any illegal or unauthorized purposes; * Post or transmit any communication or solicitation designed or intended to obtain password, account, or private information from any FANDOM user; * Post, upload, transmit, share, or store unsolicited or unauthorized advertising, solicitations, «spam», or any other type of unauthorized solicitation; * Solicit personal information from any user under the age of 18; * Violate any laws in your jurisdiction (including but not limited to copyright laws and laws regarding online conduct and acceptable content); or * Post advertisements or solicitations of business; * use any Media Player for any purpose other than non-commercial, personal consumption and viewing of applicable Content; * attempt to modify, enhance, edit, translate, adapt, alter, reverse engineer, decompile, disassemble, or create derivative works based upon any Media Player; or * attempt to license, transfer, convey or assign to any third party any rights to use or exhibit any Media Player, including to market, promote, display, re-distribute or re-transmit any Media Player. You further agree: * To only use the Service in a manner consistent with these Terms of Use and in compliance with applicable laws and regulations; * To maintain the confidentiality of any password(s) associated with your use of the Service; * To notify the company immediately in case of any unauthorized use of your account; * Not to intentionally block, remove, or otherwise obstruct the proper functioning and view of advertisements, and/or user interface and functionality; * Not to upload, post, email, transmit or otherwise make available any material that contains software viruses or any other computer code, files or programs designed to interrupt, destroy, limit the functionality of, or enable unauthorized access to any computer software or hardware or telecommunications equipment; * Not to upload, post, email, transmit or otherwise make available any content that infringes any patent, trademark, trade secret, copyright or other proprietary rights of any party; * not use any robot, spider, scraper or other automated means to access the Site for any purpose without our express written permission; * Not to forge headers, or manipulate source identifiers or otherwise attempt to disguise the origin of any content made available via the Service; You will not: ** take any action that imposes, or may impose in our sole discretion an unreasonable or disproportionately large load on our infrastructure; ** interfere or attempt to interfere with the proper working of the Site or any activities conducted on the Site; or ** bypass any measures we may use to prevent or restrict access to the Site, including robot exclusion headers. Claims of Copyright Infringement For claims of copyright infringement, please contact our designated agent under the Digital Millennium Copyright Act: Attn: Copyright Agent Wikia, Inc. 360 Third Street Suite 750 San Francisco, CA 94107 See DMCA Request for a guided form that will allow you to fill out the required elements of a DMCA takedown notice. You may also email the designated agent via copyright@wikia.com. Please include «Claim of copyright infringement» in the subject of your email. For clarity, only DMCA notices should go to the Copyright Agent. Disclaimers and Limitation on Liability The Company is not responsible for the content or conduct, whether online or offline, of any user of the Service or other site or services that may be referenced, or linked to, in the Service. Because Company has no control over such sites and services, you acknowledge and agree that Company is not responsible for the availability of such external sites or services, and does not endorse and is not responsible or liable for any content, advertising, products or other materials on or available from such sites or services. We encourage you to be aware of when you leave the Service, and to read the terms and conditions and privacy policy of any third-party website or service that you visit. You understand and acknowledge that by using the Service you may be exposed to content that you may find offensive, indecent or objectionable and that, in this respect, you use the Service at your own risk. The Service is provided «as-is» and «AS AVAILABLE». The Company disclaims any and all representations and warranties, whether express or implied. The Company does not and cannot guarantee any specific results from use of the Service. YOU ACKNOWLEDGE THAT YOU USE THIS SERVICE AT YOUR OWN RISK , and that the Company will not be liable to you for any loss or damage, whether in contract, tort, breach of statutory duty, or otherwise, even if foreseeable, arising under or in connection with these Terms of Use, including: * Use of, or inability to use, the Service; * Use of, or reliance on, any Content displayed on our Site; or * Use of any third party sites linked from our Site. In particular and without limitation, we will not be liable for: ** Loss of profits, sales, business or revenue; ** Business interruption; ** Loss of anticipated savings; ** Loss of business opportunity, goodwill or reputation; or ** Any indirect or consequential loss or damage. We do not exclude or limit in any way our liability to you where it would be unlawful to do so. Indemnity You agree to indemnify the Company, its directors, employees, owners, agents, and users from any liability resulting from your use of this Service or its content or other materials thereon. In no event will the Company, its directors, employees, owners, agents, or users be liable to you or any third party for any indirect, incidental, consequential, special or punitive damages, including lost profit, goodwill, or other loss, be it tangible or intangible, arising from your use of the Service or any Content or other materials thereon, even if the Company has been advised or was otherwise aware of the possibility of such damage. Notwithstanding anything to the contrary contained herein, the Company’s liability to you for any cause whatsoever, and regardless of the form of the action, will be at all times limited to the amount actually paid by you, if any, to use the service, not to exceed one hundred United States dollars. You further acknowledge that if no fees are paid to the Company to use this Service, you are limited to injunctive relief only, and are not entitled to damages from the Company regardless of your cause of action. IN ADDITION, THE COMPANY DOES NOT REPRESENT OR WARRANT TO YOU THAT (A) YOUR USE OF THE SERVICE WILL MEET YOUR REQUIREMENTS, BE THEY EXPRESS OR IMPLIED; (B) THAT ANY INFORMATION OBTAINED BY YOU AS A RESULT OF YOUR USE OF THE SERVICE WILL BE FREE OF ERROR, ACCURATE OR RELIABLE; © THAT ERRORS IN FUNCTIONALITY OR OPERATION OF THE SERVICE WILL BE CORRECTED. Governing Law, Venue, and Jurisdiction The laws of the State of California, without regard to principles of conflict of laws, govern these Terms of Use and any dispute of any sort that might arise between you and the Company or any of our affiliates. You agree not to commence or prosecute any action in connection with your use of the Service other than in the state and federal courts of California, and you hereby consent to and waive all defenses of lack of personal jurisdiction and forum non conveniens with respect to venue and jurisdiction in the state and federal courts of California. Other Terms and Conditions To the extent that a translation of these Terms of Use differ from the English language version, the English language version controls. If the Company does not exercise or enforce any right, remedy, or provision of these Terms of Use, this shall not constitute a waiver of such right or provision in that or any other instance. If any part of this Agreement is or becomes invalid, illegal or unenforceable, it shall be deemed deleted, but that shall not affect the validity and enforceability of the rest of this Agreement. Русскоязычная версия Существует версия англоязычного Соглашения, переведённая на русский. Однако, перевод не имеет юридической силы и предназначен лишь для ознакомленияУИ. Текст русскоязычного соглашения Последнее изменение: 22 мая 2018 года ;Кто мы и как с нами связаться Настоящие условия использования применяются к сайтам с доменами fandom.com, wikia.com и wikia.org (включая все поддомены), а также к мобильным приложениям под брендами ФЭНДОМ или Wikia (далее «Сервис» или «Сайт»), принадлежащих компании Wikia, Inc. (далее «Компания»). Компания зарегистрирована в штате Делавэр, США (корпоративный номер C2935209), юридический адрес: 360 3rd Street, Suite 750, San Francisco, CA 94107. Настоящие Условия использования содержат правила использования нашего Сайта. Чтобы связаться с нами, отправьте письмо на электронный адрес support@fandom.com. ;Пользуясь нашим сайтом, вы соглашаетесь с настоящими Условиями использования Получая доступ к Сервису или используя его, вы подтверждаете, что прочитали, поняли и согласны соблюдать настоящие Условия использования (далее «Условия использования» или «Соглашение») независимо от того, являетесь вы зарегистрированным пользователем ФЭНДОМА или нет. Если вы не согласны с настоящими Условиями использования, вы не должны использовать наш Сайт. Мы рекомендуем распечатать копию настоящих условий в качестве справочного материала на случай необходимости. Если вы являетесь жителем Европейской экономической зоны («ЕЭЗ»), то, в соответствии с нашей Политикой конфиденциальности, мы используем согласие в качестве юридического основания для обработки персональных данных, собираемых с помощью маркетинговых файлов cookie (согласно Политике конфиденциальности), и только в этом случае нам требуется получение явно выраженного согласия на обработку данных. Ваше согласие с настоящими Условиями использования не является согласием на обработку персональных данных, собираемых с помощью маркетинговых файлов cookie. Согласие на обработку персональных данных — это отдельное согласие, которое должны предоставить жители ЕЭЗ в соответствии с нашей Политикой конфиденциальности. Настоящие Условия использования применяются вместе со следующими дополнительными условиями, которые также необходимо соблюдать при использовании Сайта: * Политика конфиденциальности; * Лицензирование; * Политика создания вики. ;В Сервис могут вноситься изменения Мы можем периодически изменять и обновлять наш Сервис с учётом изменений наших продуктов, потребностей пользователей и бизнес-приоритетов. Мы постараемся предоставлять своевременные уведомления о любых серьёзных изменениях. ;Настоящее Соглашение может изменяться Мы оставляем за собой право по собственному усмотрению изменять, модифицировать, добавлять или удалять части настоящего Соглашения в любое время и без предварительного уведомления. Регулярно проверяйте эту страницу, чтобы отслеживать изменения настоящих Условий использования. ВНИМАТЕЛЬНО ОЗНАКОМЬТЕСЬ С НАСТОЯЩИМИ УСЛОВИЯМИ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАНИЯ, ТАК КАК ОНИ СОДЕРЖАТ ВАЖНУЮ ИНФОРМАЦИЮ О ВАШИХ ПРАВАХ И ОБЯЗАННОСТЯХ, ВКЛЮЧАЯ НЕ ТОЛЬКО ОГРАНИЧЕНИЯ И ИСКЛЮЧЕНИЯ, НО И ПОЛОЖЕНИЕ О РАЗРЕШЕНИИ СПОРНЫХ СИТУАЦИЙ, КОТОРОЕ ОПРЕДЕЛЯЕТ, В КАКИХ СЛУЧАЯХ СПОР СЧИТАЕТСЯ РЕШЁННЫМ. ;Когда применяются настоящие Условия использования Настоящие Условия использования действуют для зарегистрированных и незарегистрированных пользователей. Чтобы начать использовать Сервис, необходимо принять настоящие Условия использования. Для этого нужно: а) зарегистрироваться в Сервисе и/или стать сотрудником Компании или б) начать использовать Сервис. Принимая настоящие Условия использования, вы подтверждаете, что достигли установленного законом возраста для заключения юридически обязывающего договора с Компанией, или что ваши родители или опекуны дали своё согласие и подтверждают, что вы будете соблюдать настоящие Условия использования. Вы также подтверждаете, что ваш возраст составляет 16 лет или старше (применимо к пользователям, расположенным в Европейской экономической зоне («ЕЭЗ») за исключением Великобритании) или 13 лет и старше (применимо к пользователям из остальных стран, включая Великобританию), а также соглашаетесь с тем, что в соответствующих случаях Сервис не предназначен для детей младше указанного возраста. Вы не можете использовать Сервис и не можете принять настоящие Условия использования, если закон запрещает вам использовать Сервис или принимать настоящие Условия использования. ;Участие Чтобы использовать определенные функции Сервиса (более подробно описанные в Политике конфиденциальности), сначала необходимо зарегистрироваться в Сервисе. Вы не можете регистрироваться в Сервисе, если это запрещено законом. Сервис предназначен исключительно для пользователей, которые: * Проживают в ЕЭЗ (за исключением Великобритании) и достигли 16 лет или более старшего возраста; или * Проживают в остальных странах мира (включая Великобританию) и достигли 13 лет или более старшего возраста. Регистрация любого лица младше вышеуказанного возраста в применимых юрисдикциях является несанкционированной, нелицензированной и нарушающей настоящее Соглашение. Регистрируясь в Сервисе, вы гарантируете, что соответствуете вышеуказанным возрастным ограничениям и согласны соблюдать все условия и положения настоящего Соглашения. ;Обеспечение безопасности данных об учётной записи Если вы решите пройти регистрацию, и вам предоставят или сгенерируют идентификационный код пользователя, пароль или другую информацию в рамках наших процедур обеспечения безопасности, то такая информация будет считаться конфиденциальной. Вы соглашаетесь не раскрывать конфиденциальную информацию третьим лицам, хранить в тайне свой пароль и другие идентификационные данные, а также нести полную ответственность за любое использование вашей учётной записи и за любые действия, которые происходят с вашей учётной записью. Компания может прекратить действие вашей учётной записи, удалить ваш профиль и любой контент или информацию, которые вы отправили в Сервис, и/или закрыть доступ к Сервису по любой причине или без причины, в любое время и по своему усмотрению, с предварительным уведомлением или без него. ;Торговые знаки Слово WIKIA является зарегистрированным торговым знаком Компании в США и/или других странах. Запрещается использовать торговые знаки Компании с другими торговыми знаками и/или совместно с доменными именами для других товаров или услуг в такой форме, которая может привести к путанице, а также полностью или частично копировать, имитировать или использовать торговые знаки Компании без предварительного письменного разрешения Компании. ;Контент Сайта и авторские права Для контента, отправляемого в сообщества ФЭНДОМА, принадлежащего компании Контента, а также записей в обсуждениях и чатах действуют разные правила, которые описаны ниже. Во всех случаях вы несёте полную ответственность за весь контент, включая, помимо прочего, фотографии, информацию в профилях, сообщения, комментарии и другой контент («Контент»), который вы загружаете, публикуете или показываете (далее — «отправляете») на сайте или через сайт или передаёте другим пользователям. Вы не можете отправлять контент на Сайт, если вы не создали его сами или у вас нет разрешения на его публикацию. Вы не можете отправлять Контент, несовместимый с лицензией той части Сайта, на которую вы отправляете Контент. Вы понимаете и соглашаетесь с тем, что другие участники могут, но не обязаны, редактировать, удалять или переименовывать (без уведомления) любой Контент на Сайте по любой причине или без причины. Вы также гарантируете, что вы являетесь владельцем или имеете необходимые лицензии, права, согласия и разрешения на материалы, чтобы Компания могла хранить, копировать, публиковать и распространять ваш Контент через Сайт в соответствии с правилами лицензирования, применяемыми к Контенту (например, для текстовых материалов, отправляемых вами в сообщества ФЭНДОМА, действуют условия лицензирования, изложенные в Политике лицензирования). Сайт не является архивом и не может функционировать в качестве архива. Мы не несём ответственности перед вами или любым другим лицом за утрату, повреждение или уничтожение добавленного вами Контента. Вы несёте полную ответственность за создание резервных копий любого Контента, который вы размещаете или храните на Сайте или предоставляете Компании. ;Контент, отправляемый в сообщества ФЭНДОМА Правила лицензирования текстовых материалов, которые отправляются в определённые сообщества ФЭНДОМА, приведены на странице http://www.wikia.com/licensing. Принимая Условия использования, вы подтверждаете, что не будете использовать сообщества в целях, противоречащих Политике создания вики, текст которой может периодически обновляться. Принимая Условия использования, вы также подтверждаете, что не будете использовать сообщества в целях, которые противоречат Правилам сообществ ФЭНДОМА. ;Принадлежащий Компании контент Статьи и другой контент на fandom.com или поддоменах ФЭНДОМА, таких как fandom.wikia.com (далее «Сайт с контентом Компании»), созданные непосредственно Компанией, её партнёрами или лицензиарами, являются объектами исключительного права Компании, её партнёров или лицензиаров («Принадлежащим Компании контентом»), которые защищены законами и соглашениями об авторском праве и интеллектуальной собственности с сохранением всех авторских прав. Принадлежащий Компании контент включает в себя медиа-контент, такой как видео, фотографии, музыка, графика и логотипы. Такой медиа-контент может быть доступен через встроенный в Сайт проигрыватель, который отображает ссылки и проигрывает контент с других сайтов и/или сервисов («Медиа-проигрыватель»). За исключением случаев, указанных в настоящем Соглашении, вы соглашаетесь не перепродавать, не лицензировать, не отдавать напрокат, не модифицировать, не распространять, не копировать, не передавать, не делать публичные презентации, не адаптировать, не редактировать и не создавать производные работы из Принадлежащего Компании контента. Настоящее Соглашение предоставляет вам лицензию на использование Принадлежащего Компании контента только в личных некоммерческих целях. Компания может прекратить действие настоящей лицензии в любое время и по любой причине или без причины. Использование Принадлежащего Компании контента в любых целях, прямо не указанных в настоящем Соглашении, строго запрещено. Компания может предоставлять третьим сторонам (включая участников сообществ) возможность подать заявку на публикацию оригинального контента, которую Компания может принять или отклонить по своему усмотрению. Если такой контент принимается Компанией, то он будет опубликован на Сайте с контентом Компании на тех же условиях, которые применяются к Принадлежащему Компании контенту и которые изложены выше, и при подаче заявки на публикацию оригинального контента его автор соглашается на них как часть процесса подачи заявки. Компания также может предоставлять ссылки на контент сторонних сайтов на Сайте с контентом Компании. Как указано в разделе «Ограничение ответственности и отказ от обязательств» настоящего Соглашения, Компания не имеет контроля над сторонними сайтами, и поэтому не может быть ответственна за доступность этих сайтов и не несёт ответственности за контент, размещённый на таких сайтах. ;Контент, отправляемый в Обсуждения и чаты Отправляя Контент (включая комментарии) в Обсуждения или чат, вы предоставляете нам бесплатную, бессрочную, безотзывную, неисключительную, неограниченную, глобальную лицензию на воспроизведение, подготовку производных работ, распространение копий, исполнение или публичное отображение такого Контента (включая комментарии) на любом носителе и в любых целях, включая коммерческие цели, а также предоставляете право другим участникам делать то же самое. Вы соглашаетесь с тем, что у вас есть право отправить любой Контент (включая комментарии), который вы публикуете, а также с тем, что такой Контент (включая комментарии) не нарушает законы об авторском праве, товарных знаках, коммерческой тайне или любые другие личные или имущественные права других сторон. ;Поведение участников Используя Сайт, вы соглашаетесь не делать следующего: * оскорблять, беспокоить, угрожать или запугивать других пользователей ФЭНДОМА; * публиковать или передавать любые данные, которые являются непристойными, порнографическими, оскорбительными, агрессивными, грубыми или иным образом нарушающими любое законодательство или права третьих лиц, а также материал, который содержит гомофобию, этнические оскорбления, религиозную нетерпимость или поощряет преступное поведение; * пытаться выдать себя за другого участника или другого человека; * публиковать или передавать любые противозаконные или неправомочные материалы или использовать данные материалы для незаконной деятельности; * публиковать или передавать любую информацию или программы, спроектированные или предназначенные для получения паролей, учётных записей или личной информации от любых участников ФЭНДОМА; * публиковать, загружать, передавать, делиться или хранить нежелательные или несанкционированные рекламные материалы, навязывания услуг, «спам» или любой другой тип нелегального предложения услуг; * запрашивать личную информацию у любых участников, чей возраст меньше 18 лет; * нарушать любые законы в юрисдикции вашего государства (включая, но не ограничиваясь законами об интеллектуальной собственности и законами, касающимися поведения в Интернете и публикования приемлемых материалов); или * публиковать сообщения и материалы рекламного характера; * за исключением случаев, когда Компания предоставила явно выраженное согласие (например, в отношении текста, добавленного в отдельные сообщества ФЭНДОМА в соответствии с положениями на странице http://www.wikia.com/licensing), вы не можете (1) изменять, публиковать, воспроизводить, создавать производные работы, распространять, выполнять, адаптировать, агрегировать, продавать, передавать или каким-либо образом использовать любой Контент, полностью или частично, или (2) использовать веб-роботов, веб-пауков, программы поиска и/или сбора данных или другое устройство для парсинга, извлечения или индексирования любой части Контента. * использовать любой медиа-контент или медиа-проигрыватель для иных целей, кроме некоммерческого и личного потребления и просмотра приемлемого Контента; * модифицировать, изменять, переводить, адаптировать, редактировать, декомпилировать, дизассемблировать или создавать производные работы, основанные на любом Медиа-проигрывателе; * лицензировать и передавать третьей стороне права на использование Медиа-проигрывателя, включая продажу, распространение и повторную дистрибуцию любого содержимого Медиа-проигрывателя. Помимо вышеперечисленного, вы также соглашаетесь: * использовать Сервис в соответствии с настоящими Условиями использования и в соответствии с применимыми законами и правилами; * поддерживать конфиденциальность любого пароля, связанного с использованием Сервиса лично вами; * немедленно уведомить Компанию в случае любого несанкционированного использования вашей учётной записи; * намеренно не блокировать, удалять и иным образом препятствовать надлежащему функционированию и просмотру рекламных объявлений и/или пользовательского интерфейса и функций; * не загружать, не размещать, не пересылать по электронной почте, не передавать и не распространять иным образом материалы, содержащие компьютерные вирусы или другие компьютерные коды, файлы или программы, предназначенные для нарушения, уничтожения, ограничения функциональности или дающие несанкционированный доступ к любому программному обеспечению, аппаратному обеспечению или телекоммуникационному оборудованию; * не загружать, не размещать, не пересылать по электронной почте, не передавать и не распространять иным образом материалы, нарушающие любые патенты, торговые марки, коммерческие тайны, авторские или другие права любой из сторон; * не использовать веб-роботов, веб-пауков, веб-парсеров или другие автоматизированные средства для доступа к Сайту в любых целях без явно выраженного согласия Компании в письменном виде; * не подделывать заголовки, не манипулировать источниками идентификации и не пытаться иным образом скрыть происхождение любых материалов, доступных в Сервисе; Вы не будете: * предпринимать любые действия, которые накладывают или могут накладывать по нашему собственному усмотрению необоснованную или непропорционально большую нагрузку на нашу инфраструктуру; * препятствовать или пытаться помешать нормальной работе Сайта или любым действиям, проводимым на Сайте; или * обходить любые меры, которые мы можем использовать для блокировки или ограничения доступа к Сайту, включая заголовки для блокирования роботов. ;Заявление о нарушении авторского права Для заявления о нарушении авторского права свяжитесь с нашим уполномоченным сотрудником по Digital Millennium Copyright Act: Кому: Copyright Agent Wikia, Inc. 360 Third Street Suite 750 San Francisco, CA 94107 Используйте форму для уведомления о нарушении DMCA. Вы также можете связаться с нашим уполномоченным сотрудником посредством электронной почты по адресу copyright@wikia.com. Пожалуйста, включите «Claim of copyright infringement» в заголовок письма. По этому адресу следует отправлять только те уведомления, которые касаются DMCA. ;Ограничение ответственности и отказ от обязательств Компания не несёт ответственности за размещённый контент или поведение, онлайн или оффлайн, любого пользователя Сервиса, другого сайта или сервисов, которые могут упоминаться или иметь ссылки в Сервисе. Поскольку Компания не контролирует внешние сайты и сервисы, вы признаёте и соглашаетесь, что Компания не несёт никакой ответственности за доступность внешних сайтов или сервисов, а также за любой контент, рекламу, продукты или другие материалы, доступные на таких сайтах или сервисах. Когда вы покидаете Сервис и переходите на внешние сайты или сервисы, ваше взаимодействие с этими сайтами или сервисами регламентируется локальными правилами этих сайтов или сервисов. Мы рекомендуем ознакомиться с правилами и политикой конфиденциальности перед посещением каждого стороннего ресурса. Вы также понимаете и признаёте, что с помощью Сервиса можете столкнуться с контентом, который можно посчитать оскорбительным, неприемлемым или непристойным. В этом отношении вы используете Сервис на свой страх и риск. Сервис предоставляет контент в формате «как есть». Компания отказывается от любых заявлений и гарантий, явно выраженных или подразумеваемых. Компания не гарантирует и не может гарантировать получение каких-либо конкретных результатов при использовании Сервиса. ВЫ ПОДТВЕРЖДАЕТЕ, ЧТО ИСПОЛЬЗУЕТЕ СЕРВИС НА СВОЙ СТРАХ И РИСК и что Компания не несет перед вами ответственности за любой ущерб или убытки, понесенные по причине нарушения контракта, неисполнения установленных обязательств, совершения противоправных действий или по любой другой причине, включая случаи, которые возникают или могут возникнуть в связи с выполнением настоящих Условий использования, в том числе: * использование или невозможность использования Сервиса; * использование или зависимость от любого Контента, отображаемого на нашем Сайте; или * использование любых сторонних сайтов при переходе по ссылкам с нашего Сайта. Мы не несём никакой ответственности за: * упущенную выгоду, снижение объема продаж, утрату бизнеса или дохода; * приостановку коммерческой деятельности; * потерю ожидаемых сбережений; * утрату коммерческих возможностей и деловой репутации; или * любые косвенные или сопутствующие убытки или ущерб. Мы не исключаем и не ограничиваем каким-либо образом нашу ответственность перед вами в тех случаях, когда это может привести к нарушению законодательства. ;Освобождение от ответственности Вы соглашаетесь освободить Компанию, её руководителей, сотрудников, доверенных лиц и других участников от любой ответственности за ваше использование Сервиса, его содержания или других находящихся в нем материалов. Компания, её руководители, сотрудники, доверенные лица и другие участники не несут никакой ответственности перед вами или любой третьей стороной за косвенные, случайные, побочные и любые другие материальные или нематериальные убытки (включая упущенную прибыль, утрату деловой репутации и другой ущерб), возникающие при использовании Сервиса или его Контента, или других находящихся в нем материалов, даже если Компания была предупреждена о возможности такого ущерба. Несмотря ни на какие противоречия, содержащиеся в данном документе, ответственность Компании перед вами за любой причинённый ущерб, независимо от его формы, всегда ограничивается суммой, не превышающей сто долларов США. Вы также соглашаетесь с тем, что если Компании не выплачивается вознаграждение за использование Сервиса, то вы ограничитесь только судебным предписанием и не будете иметь права на возмещение убытков от Компании, независимо от ваших оснований для предъявления иска. КОМПАНИЯ ТАКЖЕ НЕ ГАРАНТИРУЕТ, ЧТО: А) ИСПОЛЬЗОВАНИЕ СЕРВИСА БУДЕТ ОТВЕЧАТЬ ВАШИМ ТРЕБОВАНИЯМ, ПРЯМЫМ ИЛИ ПОДРАЗУМЕВАЕМЫМ; Б) ЛЮБАЯ ИНФОРМАЦИЯ, ПОЛУЧЕННАЯ ВАМИ В РЕЗУЛЬТАТЕ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАНИЯ СЕРВИСА, БУДЕТ СВОБОДНА ОТ ОШИБОК, ТОЧНА И ДОСТОВЕРНА; В) ОШИБКИ В ФУНКЦИОНАЛЬНОСТИ И В РАБОТЕ СЕРВИСА БУДУТ ИСПРАВЛЕНЫ. ;Применимое законодательство, территориальная подсудность и юрисдикция Законы штата Калифорния, независимо от принципов коллизионного права, регулируют настоящие Условия использования, а также любые споры, которые могут возникнуть между вами и Компанией или любым из наших партнёров. Вы соглашаетесь не начинать и не осуществлять судебные преследования, связанные с вашим использованием Сервиса, в рамках другой территориальной подсудности, кроме судов штата и федеральных судов Калифорнии. Вы отказываетесь от всех средств защиты в связи с отсутствием персональной юрисдикции и неудобным местом рассмотрения дела в судах штата и федеральных судах Калифорнии. ;Прочие условия Если перевод настоящих Условий использования противоречит версии на английском языке, то версия на английском языке имеет преимущественную юридическую силу. Если Компания не осуществляет или не применяет свои права, средства правовой защиты или положения настоящих Условий использования, это не означает и не будет означать, что Компания отказывается от такого права или положения в данном конкретном или любом другом случае. Если какая-либо часть настоящего Соглашения является или становится недействительной, незаконной или не имеющей законной силы, она считается удаленной. При этом остальные положения настоящего Соглашения продолжают действовать и не теряют законной силы. Примечания Категория:Wikia, Inc.